Ramzom the Undying Pharaoh
Ramzom is an Undying Pharaoh hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He's a tough melee warrior with very powerful disabling status effects that makes him hard to counter in a team fight. When killed, he will return for one more round. Overview Ramzom, the Cursed Pharaoh of the Sand Damage: 4/10 Utility: 2/10 Survivability: 9/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Warrior Sub-role: Tank, Initiator, Disabler Almanac Entry: Long long time ago, a kingdom was built under the rule of Pharaoh Ramzom. He was entitled "The Cursed" due to his enigmatic past about his bloodline. The curse states that the king who bears the cursed ankh will bring plague to his kingdom while also providing him immortality. It was a curse passed on from his grandfather to his father. Without an heir, the kingdom was in ruin. They fear that the curse will sweep them with threats like stronger empires from beyond the seas as well as recently received news about plagues in Zgypt. The Court has to do what is good for the people of the kingdom. Ramzom was captured by the Court's agents and was sent to a far away place with strange afterlife priests. There, the priests prepared to mummify the pharaoh and seal him in his sarcophagus. Ramzom can't barely breathe inside as he struggles to squirm from the case and his mummy wraps. There, his final words were spoken. "You made a terrible mistake. The curse will happen now, and so will in the next life." His final breathe was exhaled and the priests sealed him there. A day after his sudden burial, a massive sandstorm swept the kingdom and it brought chaos in there. Now, the city is nothing but an abandoned pile of buildings covered in sand. Centuries later, Ramzom broke out from his sarcophagus. He then seeks to scatter his curse and rebuild his kingdom. Gameplay: Ramzom is a strong durable hero with various disables at his disposal. If he ever hits an enemy hero, they are driven by an enraging curse that makes them attack hm. He can give his enemies a gaze of his serpent scepter, petrifying them, and spawn mummy wraps that root them in place. His ultimate summons a powerful slowing sandstorm around him. He also gets the option to come back to life, ready to give the curse a second time. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 2500 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 4.1 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 2.7 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 85 (+5% per level) Attack Range: Melee Attack Speed (APS): 1.45 Movement Speed: 285 Trait Cursed Ankh Ramzom's basic attack unleashes a enraging curse on his target. The curse will taunt the enemy, causing him to attack Ramzom for 2 seconds. Has a 17 second cooldown. The cursed ankh is the mark Ramzom possessed. It carrier throughout the bloodline of pharaohs. The ankh's curse brings pain and wrath to an enemy's heart. Basic Abilities Serpent Gaze (Q) Ramzom gives his opponents a gaze of his serpent scepter in a conical area. Affected units receive 200 damage (+5% per level) are petrified, they cannot move and are immune to physical attacks. Petrification lasts for 2.5 seconds to enemies who looked directly on Ramzom, and 1.25 seconds to those who don't. Ramzom's cursed serpent scepter turns those who opposes him into stone. Those court agents are next to his statue collection. Mummy Wraps (W) Ramzom summons mummy bandages on a target area. Enemies on the area are rooted for 1 seconds. Every rooted enemy grants Ramzom 5% physical defense for 5 seconds. Ramzom's bandages provide good protection from rotting and spears. They're also good tools for strangling unlucky explorers. Scarab Swarm (E) Ramzom unleashes a swarm of scarabs that march in a line. The scarabs deal 175 damage (+5% per level) to enemies they catch. Ramzom can re-activate the ability to teleport himself the where the scarabs are currently at. Ramzom's army may have betrayed him, but he got much better, smaller, creepier ones. Scarabs from his tomb. Ultimate Abilities Sandstorm ® Ramzom channels for 3 seconds. After, he unleashes a devastating sandstorm on a large area around him. The sandstorm deals 300 damage (+5% per level) over time and slows affected enemies by 50%. The sandstorm lasts for 5 seconds. Ramzom can move with the sandstorm. Ramzom's curse brought sandstorm everywhere. This is pretty normal to him in a daily basis. Undying (Passive) When Ramzom dies, there will be a 3 second delay before he comes back to life, back to full health and energy. During the delay, nearby enemies are gradually slowed down by 75%. Ramzom requires 200 energy stored for his to activate. Has a 60 second cooldown. The cursed pharaoh never dies. Talents Level 1 *Enraged Strike - (QUEST) Attacking taunted enemies deals +35% bonus damage. (REWARD) Vanquish 5 taunted enemies. Cursed Ankh deals +50% bonus pure damage. *Petrified Skin (QUEST) Absorb 500 damage grants +15% magic resistance for 2 seconds. Do not stack. (REWARD) Absorb a total of 5000 damage over 1 minute. Ramzom gains +40% permanent magic resistance. *Serpent's Kiss - Serpent Gaze deals 55 (+5% per level) damage over time. Level 4 *Widespread Gaze - Serpent Gaze has +30% more area of effect. *Mending Bonds - Mummy Wraps heals Ramzom by 5% his max HP per rooted enemies. *Endurance Aura - Nearby allies gain +20% movement and attack speed. Level 7 *Tomb Servants - Mummy Wrap summons Mummy Zombies that fight for you. They last for 5 seconds. *Beetle Leech - Scarabs Swarm heals Ramzom for 15% the damage they deal. *Stone Breaker - Cursed Ankh allows Ramzom to attack petrified units. This breaks free petrified units. Level 10 *Sandstorm - Ramzom channels for 3 seconds. After, he unleashes a devastating sandstorm on a large area around him. The sandstorm deals 300 damage (+5% per level) over time and slows affected enemies by 50%. The sandstorm lasts for 5 seconds. Ramzom can move with the sandstorm. *Undying - When Ramzom dies, there will be a 3 second delay before he comes back to life, back to full health and energy. During the delay, nearby enemies are gradually slowed down by 75%. Ramzom requires 200 energy stored for his to activate. Has a 60 second cooldown. Level 13 *Unstoppable March - (Active) Activate to remove disables (stuns, roots, slows, etc). 60 second cooldown. *Hateful Mutiny - Cursed Ankh now lasts for 3 turns and taunts nearby heroes. *Short-lived Scarabs - After Ramzom warps to a Scarab Swarm, he can cast it again within 3 turns, marching for only a short distance. Level 16 *Crippled Sight - Serpent Gaze grant -50% accuracy to enemies who looked on Ramzom's direction. *Mummy Entrails - Mummy Wraps slow enemies' movement speed by 30% after the root. *Exploding Insects - Upon reacing maximum travel distance, the scarab swarm explodes, dealing 345 damage (+5% per level) to enemies. Level 20 *Windward Dust Devils - Sandstorm can now be launched on a target path, dealing damage and slowing enemies along the way. *Revenants of the Ancients - Whenever a nearby ally dies, he/she has 5 seconds more to live before actually dying. Applies to Ramzom if Undying has not enough energy/on cooldown. *Sands of Time - (Active) Places an hourglass on the ground that slows nearby enemies and speeds up allies by 30%. Activating it again will bring everyone around it back to where they were 10 seconds ago, destroying the hourglass. Lasts for 30 seconds. 120 second cooldown. *Long Live The King - When his HP drops to 30%, Ramzom gains 200% HP regen and +45% physical damage. Quotations Start of Battle *My reign will start... once again. *Those who have betrayed me... will feel my wrath. *I'm... free... Moving *Marching onward. *Tremble before me. *Make way for your king. *Fleeting curse. *Vengeance will be mine. Attacking *Die! *Mutiny! *Bow down! *A curse on you! *Feel my wrath! Vanquishing a Hero *You fall before my curse. *One less rebel to worry about. *Those who oppose me... will die! Vanquishing a Specific Hero *The sun does not permit you to council me! (Sunny or Keth Raz) *Fighter of the sand, you are not much of a threat to me. (Jabquez) *I was sure that wasn't a mirage I saw. (Cactrice) *The afterlife shall not claim me! (Balanthuk) *There shall only be one king! (King Henry) *Ironhelm is mine! (King Henry) Dying *Im... possible... *I rest... once again... *I will... have my revenge... *Regicide. *I was not ready to get back there! Respawning *You are really testing me. *You can't keep me down... for long. *Those who try to vanquish the Cursed Pharaoh... will be deemed killed by its spectre. *I can't just stay in my sarcophagus for too long. *My kingdom shall be rebuilt. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking him numerous times. *Trust me. It's not always great to be king. *My mummification process was incomplete. Someone forgot to remove my intestines. *This... wrapping... is too tight! I can't groan properly on this! *I... just... need to... (bandage snapped) (speaks in a light voice) Ahh. That's much better. *Despite the inability to breathe, I can feel the fresh air through my nostrils. *You know what, I guess I love my raspy voice more. (bandage tighten) Ergh. That's... better. *I was planning to have myself a constitutional monarchy. But... hearing from nearby kingdoms, it won't work in Zgypt. *The court thinks that by killing me will end the curse. Did they forgot to read Section 7? *You know what, I'm making my own court. With jetpacks and swashbucklers. In fact, forget the court! *I am twice the king than anyone here. I got 2 ultimates that speaks for themselves. Ultimate Abilities Sandstorm *Behold, the storm that toppled down kingdoms. *The rude sandstorm! *Gone with the wind and sand! Undying (activated upon death) *The mummy... returns! *I... am undying! *The prophecies are true! *I dare you to kill me one more time! *You will need to try harder than that! Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Zombie Heroes